Wedding of the heart
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: Sequel to Matters of the heart. The wedding, the proposal.


Title: Wedding of the heart (Sequel to "Matters of the heart")  
  
By: Cindy  
  
Email: sg1phileshipper@skynet.be; monica.doggett@skynet.be  
  
Disclaimer: The x-files don't belong to me; they are property of CC, 1013 and FOX. No copyright fringe is intended and I'm making no money out of this. Please don't sue me, I'm in denial.  
  
The lyrics to "When I look into your eyes" and "From this moment on" don't belong to me. They are property of Firehouse and Shania Twain.  
  
Spoilers/sequel: Sequel to "Matters of the heart"  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Romance, a little songfic  
  
Keywords: Doggett/Reyes, fluff  
  
Summary: Did John keep his promise to propose to Monica in a romantic way? How did their wedding day go and where did they go on honeymoon?  
  
Archive: XFMU; fanfiction.net; my site. Anywhere friendly is fine; an addy where it's going would be nice though.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for the nice and encouraging words during "Matters of the heart". You kept me writing and this one is for all those of you begging me for a sequel.  
  
WEDDING OF THE HEART  
  
Monica was sitting on a white sandy beach, staring at the beautiful blue ocean. She had her knees hugged against her chest, her head resting on her knees. She smiled when she felt someone encircling her waist from behind. She leaned back against a muscular body, putting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him. He placed a tender kiss on her lips. "So this is where you are hiding."  
  
Monica smiled. "You're just pretending you didn't know. This place is so beautiful. I don't ever want to go back." She turned her head and looked into John's baby blue eyes. His eyes twinkled mischievously.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
"A very hot looking guy," she retorted.  
  
John swallowed. "Should I be jealous?"  
  
Monica shook her head. "Well, he is quite good looking. He's little taller than me, has beautiful blue eyes and a gorgeous smile. I could get lost in his pool of blue."  
  
John scowled, trying to hide the laughter in his voice. "To be honest with you Mon, I have this huge crush on a tall brunette. She has wonderful brown eyes and I couldn't live a minute without her." He placed his lips on hers and tenderly kissed her, feeling her smile into the kiss.   
  
"You shouldn't be kissing me John, my husband might get jealous," she said giggling.   
  
John shrugged his shoulders. "I bet he's a real pain."  
  
She grinned. "He can be, but I love him more than anything."  
  
John smiled and kissed her. "I'm sure he loves you more than anything too." He kissed her again and got to his feet, holding out his hand to her. "Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while?"  
  
John nodded. "You've got some thinking to do." It wasn't a question; John just knew what she was up to. "I'll be in our room if you need me." John leaned down and kissed her. "You gonna be okay?" He held his hand out again and pulled her to her feet, standing close to the shoreline.  
  
Monica smiled at him. "I'm fine. But thank you."  
  
John smiled at the lovely creature standing by his side, the smile on her face making him feel warm inside. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder when he felt the waves crashing against his legs and smiled at the complete and utter bliss written all over her face. He smiled when he recalled how it all started three months earlier. Well, it sort of started three months earlier. It had really started much earlier, but to him, his life had begun that night.  
  
  
  
She watched as John smiled at her and turned around to leave. She watched him walk away and turned her head back to the ocean. She sighed and smiled to herself. Both John's proposal and their wedding day had been incredibly romantic. She felt like crying when she recalled that day at the beach and the wonderful three months before that.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
THREE MONTHS EARLIER  
  
Monica was sitting in front of the television in her apartment, waiting for John to return from the grocery store. They had been released from hospital two days earlier, and after having spent the first day back at home at John's place, she decided that it was time to move on and went back to her apartment. Being the gentleman that he was, John had insisted to come along. Once they arrived at her place, Monica was overwhelmed by bad memories, but she quickly managed to dismiss them. John had been very helpful all along. He never seized to amaze her.   
  
She was flipping through Channels and just as she settled on watching a CSI re-run, her phone rang. Juggling her remote in one hand and the receiver in the other one, she picked up. "Reyes."  
  
"Hey gorgeous, what are you up to?" She heard John's amused on the other side.  
  
She smiled into the phone. "I'm almost starving to dead. Someone promised to go grocery shopping, but didn't turn up yet."  
  
John chuckled. "I've got a much better idea. Why don't you put on the most beautiful dress you have and I'll take you out to dinner."  
  
"You'd better hurry, or I'll be dead before you actually get here."  
  
"I'll be there in an hour." He swallowed and coughed softly. "Make sure you are ready."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be ready in fifteen minutes if I have to."  
  
"You've got an hour Mon. Make sure you don't turn up in jeans and sneakers."  
  
"Have I ever let you down?" She asked him and he had to chuckle at that.  
  
"No, you haven't. See you then." She disconnected the conversation, turned off the television and walked to her bedroom, opening her closet to see what she was going to wear.  
  
FIFTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
She was putting on the last layer of make up and smiled at the reflection of her ring in the mirror. Monica was wearing a simple, but beautiful black dress with small straps over her shoulders. She was wearing matching shoes and held a small black purse in her hand. She smiled when the doorbell rang. She opened it and a tall gentleman in a black suit handed her two dozens of white roses. "Mr Doggett is waiting for you downstairs, Madam."  
  
Monica smiled at him. "Thank you." She didn't fail to notice the ensign on his jacket, which had a driver and a limousine on it.  
  
"I'll accompany you to Mr Doggett, Miss Reyes. I'm Julien, your chauffeur for the night." He held out his arm for her to take.   
  
She looked at him and then at the flowers. "I'll just put these in water first."  
  
He nodded. "Comme vous voulez Madam."  
  
Monica put the roses in water and closed her apartment door behind her. She put her arm in Julien's and let him walk her downstairs. She came out on the street and saw a large black limousine waiting, John standing in front of it. He was holding a large bouquet of red steam roses and smiled when he saw Monica coming up to him. "You look wonderful Mon."  
  
She smiled at him and took in his features: He was wearing a black Hugo Boss suit and a matching black tie, with very small silver lines in it. "You don't look bad yourself either."  
  
He smiled shyly. "Why thank you very much, Madam." He tenderly kissed her cheek and handed her the roses. "These are for you my lady."  
  
Monica smiled thankfully and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Thank you, they are beautiful."  
  
John shook his head. "They're not as beautiful as you."  
  
It was said in such a casual, simple and honest way, that Monica was left speechless. John opened the door to the limo and climbed in after Monica. He sat down next to her, their shoulders touching and he put his arm around her shoulder.   
  
The drive was very short, but pleasant nevertheless. The car pulled up on Pennsylvania Avenue and Monica was wondering where John was taking her. When they stopped in front of one of the best restaurants of the city, Monica's eyes grew big and she looked at John. "Tell me you didn't?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "I'm afraid I did." He got out of the car and helped Monica to her feet, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
MARCEL'S RESTAURANT  
  
John had made reservations for a small table in the corner of the restaurant. Two small candles lit the table and John walked her to their table, with his hand resting on the small of her back. He pulled her seat out for her and she thankfully slid in her seat, John sitting in front of her with a smile on his face. He took her hand in his over the table and smiled as her eyes scanned the room. "Like what you see?"  
  
Monica let out some air. "This place is wonderful." She looked at him and smiled. "You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble."  
  
John gave her a small smile. "You're worth a lot more trouble than this Mon."  
  
She tenderly squeezed his hand and blushed slightly. "Thank you."  
  
They were interrupted in their thoughts when someone walked over to their table. "Good evening. My name is Jacques and I'm your sommelier for the evening. Would you like the card of the wines?"  
  
John smiled thankfully. "Yes please." Jacques handed him the card and patiently waited until John has made his choice. "For starters, we'll have a bottle of Moet et Chandon Cuvee Dom Perignon of 1995."  
  
Jacques nodded. "Very well, Monsieur."  
  
John watched as he walked off and smiled at Monica, before studying the wine card again. A couple of minutes later, Jacques arrived with the bottle of Champaign and two glasses. He poured them out and sat one in front of Monica and one in front of John. "Has Monsieur made a choice?"  
  
John looked up at him. "We'll have a bottle of Saint Emilion Chateau Fombrauge of 1999 please."  
  
"Very good choice Monsieur." He took the wine card from John and walked away. Monica glanced at John.   
  
"What?" He asked, a smile around his lips.   
  
Monica shook her head. "This sounds very expensive."  
  
John smiled sweetly. "Don't you worry about a thing. Nothing is too good for you."  
  
She smiled back at him and said nothing; they just sat there looking at each other. The waiter pulled them out of their dreams. "Madam, Monsieur, I'm Yves and I'm your waiter for the night. What would you like to eat?" She looked from John to Monica and back to John. He motioned with his hand for Monica to order first.  
  
"First I'll have the lobster bisque en croute with lobster salad and then the stuff roasted loin of rabbit with baby spinach and tarrapon jus." Monica handed him the menu and looked at John.  
  
"I'll have the chesnut soup with duck confit and then venison with a ragout of winter mushrooms and madeira sauce." The waiter nodded, took John's menu and walked off to the kitchen. John smiled at Monica and once again he took her hand over the table.   
  
They were interrupted by an announcement coming from the bar. "Ladies and gentleman, we have a very special request for tonight. There's a couple in the restaurant who has gone through a lot lately and he wanted to make it a special night for the woman of his dreams. Here's a song that says so much more than he could ever say to her."  
  
A soft melody started to fill the restaurant and Monica recognized the song straight away. "Monica," the barman said, "this song is for you. And John wants you to know that he loves you more than anything."  
  
Tears filled Monica's eyes and she smiled at John over the table, who had a sheepish look on his face. As soon as she heard the lyrics, tears were streaming down her face.  
  
~I see forever   
  
When I look in your eyes  
  
You're all I've ever wanted  
  
I always want you to be mine~  
  
John got out of his chair and walked over to Monica, pulling her to her feet.   
  
~So here we are face to face  
  
And heart to heart  
  
I want you to know   
  
We will never be apart~  
  
They were standing face to face; Monica was staring at John with an open mouth as he was softly singing along. His singing certainly wasn't perfect, but that made it even more beautiful. As the song neared the end, they were still standing there motionless, coming eyes to eye.   
  
~When I look into your eyes  
  
I can see how much I love you  
  
And it makes me realize  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I see all my dreams come true  
  
When I look into your eyes~  
  
As the last tones were softly fading away, John kneeled down in front of Monica and held his hand out to her. She took it and couldn't hold back more tears falling down her face. "Monica, I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"  
  
Monica said nothing; she just kneeled down next to John and kissed him. The whole restaurant erupted in laughs and applause as John pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and Monica smiled at two silver pendants, one part of a heart hanging on each chain. He took one out and put it on Monica's neck, taking the other one in his hands and putting it on his neck. They got to their feet and kissed again, earning even more applause from everyone in the restaurant. Here and there a few tears were wiped away at the romantic scene playing in front of them.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Monica was walking along the coastline, enjoying the scenery. She smiled at how romantic the wedding had been just one day ago. They got married on the beach were John scattered Luke's ashes and it had been a simple and small ceremony. Only Mulder, Scully and Skinner were present. Monica had been wearing a cream coloured dress and John a small light grey tuxedo.   
  
She remembered how the waves had crashed over their feet, and how beautiful and happy John had looked. Every time he had smiled at her, she felt herself melting more and more inside. He was truly a wonderful man, but she doubted he realized it himself.   
  
But John being John, the wedding vows had been something special. Mulder had handed John a guitar and he had started playing a song. For starters, she hadn't known he could play the guitar. And when he started singing the most wonderful song she had ever heard, she hadn't been able to control her tears. He had picked out her favourite Shania Twain song of all times and had sung it to the perfection. And as if that wasn't enough, the lyrics were fitting them like a glove. Monica smiled has she heard the song in her head.   
  
~From this moment life has begun  
  
From this moment you are the one  
  
Right beside you is where I belong  
  
From this moment on  
  
From this moment I have been blessed  
  
I live only for your happiness  
  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
  
From this moment on  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart  
  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
  
You and I will never be apart  
  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live  
  
I will love you, I promise you this  
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give   
  
From this moment on  
  
You're the reason I believe in love  
  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
  
All we need is just the two of us  
  
My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment, as long as I live  
  
I will love you, I promise you this  
  
From this moment  
  
I will love you as long as I live  
  
From this moment on~  
  
John had admitted afterwards that he had learned to play the guitar and learn to sing, because he had wanted their wedding to be something special, something she would remember the rest of her life. She had cried at his honesty and she had cried even more when he had wiped her tears away with his thumbs and tenderly kissed her. It had indeed been the most wonderful day of her life.  
  
And as if that hadn't been enough, John had arranged the most romantic honeymoon she could imagine. He had booked a two-week arrangement at the Seychelles. They were staying in a bungalow near the ocean at the island of La Digue. The white sandy beach was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She couldn't quite believe what was happening when they had arrived here this morning. Monica could only imagine how beautiful a sunset would be.  
  
She was standing with her back to their bungalow, staring at the deep blue ocean when she felt someone encircling her waist from behind. She smiled and turned around, kissing John soundly on the lips.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He questioned her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You smell so good." She buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Do I dare to ask why you used my soap again?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to pack mine."  
  
She slapped him on the arm. "You're a handful Mister Doggett."  
  
He put his arms behind her neck and closed the tinny gap between their mouths, kissing her passionately. "I love you Mrs Doggett."  
  
"I love you too." She pulled him inside the bungalow and closed the door behind them, two weeks in heaven awaiting them.  
  
THE END 


End file.
